


Looking For Aid

by flowersheep



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Missing Scene, Season 6 episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersheep/pseuds/flowersheep
Summary: Ruffnut goes looking for Hiccup in the middle of the night and isn't surprised to find he's not alone.





	Looking For Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around for months so I figure it's time I posted it.

Hiccup had a nice hut. And not just a nice hut, but a nice hut all to himself. Ruffnut spared a moment to feel jealous as she absently swatted Wingnut away from her braid for the fifth time in as many minutes. It would be nice to have a hut all to herself and not have to share with Astrid. Sharing with her brother she was used to, since she’d had to share just about everything with Tuffnut since before they were born. Astrid was a different story. Ruffnut could go the rest of her life never having to share a hut with Astrid again and be perfectly content. Not that Astrid was even in their hut right now, despite it being the early hours of the morning. Even Astrid wasn’t that early of a riser. In fact, Ruffnut had been tempted to stay in bed for a bit longer and enjoy the solitude. Yeah, having a hut to herself on trips away from the Edge would be nice. But then Ruffnut reminded herself that Hiccup got that kind of special treatment because he was their leader and as nice as a hut all to herself would be Ruffnut wasn’t interested in everything else that came with it. She’d tried her hand at leadership back during the Fireworm migration and it had not gone well. And she hadn’t even been solely in charge of the island either. No, a private hut wasn’t worth it if it meant also dealing with that being in charge nonsense. Hiccup was much better at that.

Outside the hut Ruffnut paused to take note of Stormfly where she was curled up beside the door. That was a bit odd, considering Atali had provided the dragons with very comfortable lodging. Lodging that Stormfly had been quite happy with.

“Pst!” Ruffnut hissed. Stormfly’s head shot up and she let out a confused squawk before recognizing Ruffnut. “You’re a terrible lookout,” Ruffnut informed her. “What if I’d been an assassin?” It wasn’t out of the question. None of them had ever forgotten that time Viggo had put a bounty on Hiccup. It wasn’t really a stretch to imagine Johann hiring someone to kill Hiccup in his sleep, since killing him any other time never seemed to work out. Stormfly, however, clearly was not concerned about the safety of the hut’s occupants. She merely ruffled her wings in irritation before pointedly turning away from Ruffnut and going back to sleep. Some warning system. If that was the whole point of having Stormfly out here then Ruffnut didn’t know why they bothered.

Stepping over a spiky tail, Ruffnut opened the door cautiously, aware that the actual anti assassin warning system was probably sleeping at the foot of the bed and, unlike Stormfly, was much more likely to burn her to a crisp before recognizing her. But when no startled Night Fury attacked her, Ruffnut shrugged and sauntered in. Odd, but maybe Toothless was just lurking in the shadows. He did that sometimes. Ruffnut had had a few heart attacks over the years because she’d thought Toothless was somewhere else, only to realize he was prowling in the shadows. She decided not to worry about it and instead focused her attention on the bed across the room where there was quite obviously two people curled up under the covers. For a moment Ruffnut stood at the foot of the bed, staring contemplatively at the occupants.

“You know,” she said, startling her friends awake, “I could’ve killed you both like ten times by now.” The words hadn’t even left her mouth before a dagger zipped past her head, close enough to slice off a few strands of hair. “Nice throw, A.” Astrid blinked, hand still outstretched, clearly not yet able to process what was happening. Hiccup was a little faster on the uptake, judging by the look of horror slowly spreading across his face as he registered that someone was in the hut.

“Get up,” Ruffnut said, nudging a foot under the blanket. She thought it was Hiccup’s, but it was hard to be sure with how closely he and Astrid were sitting. “I need your help with something.”

“H-help?” Hiccup repeated.

“Yeah, help. You remember what the word means, right? To aid someone?”

Normally this would earn her an eyeroll and maybe even an exasperated sigh, but Ruffnut wasn’t surprised when all Hiccup did was blink and run a hand through his hair before absently asking, “Help with what?” Ruffnut grabbed hold of the dragon on her back, having to give a firm yank that almost surely left claw marks in her clothes, and held him up.

“With Wingnut. Atali’s expecting me to do that whole leap of faith thing today, but I’m thinking I should- what are you doing?”

“Um.” Astrid floundered, frozen in the act of pulling the blanket up to cover her bare chest. It would’ve been funny seeing Astrid flounder were it not for that fact that Ruffnut had bigger things to worry about. “I- I’m naked,” Astrid finally said.

Ruffnut leaned down, picked a piece of very familiar clothing up off the floor, and said, “Yeah, I guessed as much when I noticed our fearless leader’s pants on the floor.” Hiccup opened his mouth like he was going to say something, thought better of it, and shook his head. “Come on, it’s not like we haven’t all seen each other naked before.” Berk had short summers and all six of them had taken advantage of the brief warm weather over the years to go skinny dipping. And it wasn’t like the lagoon at the Edge was a very private bathing area. “Or is it the context? You know, because you guys had sex earlier.” It was fascinating to watch someone’s face turn red as fast as Hiccup’s did. Astrid’s cheeks pinked a little bit, but her main tell was the way her hand twitched like she wanted to reach for her axe. Which was close enough to the bed that she could, theoretically, get to it before Ruffnut had a chance to run. “Relax, Hoff, I could care less what you two get up to on your own time. I have bigger problems right now than your sex life anyway.”

Astrid’s eyes narrowed, but before she had a chance to say something, Hiccup intervened with, “Right, you said you needed help. With Wingnut.”

“Yeah.” Ruffnut put her friends’ lack of dress out of her mind for the moment. She could give them shit for it later when she didn’t need one of them to help her. “Today is supposed to be the leap of faith. You know, where I jump off a cliff and put my faith in Wingnut not to just let me splatter on the ground. The very same dragon who’s life mission is apparently to screw me over in every way possible. For obvious reasons, I’m having a little trouble with the faith part of this whole leap of faith thing. I’d much prefer to have a practice session first. Then it dawned on me. Hey, I know someone who likes to jump off his dragon, cliffs, sea stacks, anything he can really, just for fun. Someone who has experience with this whole plummeting through the air and not dying thing. For the most part.” Ruffnut didn’t miss the way Astrid side eyed her betrothed at the mention of the flight suit or the way Hiccup very pointedly did not look to his right. “I, on the other hand, have no experience with flying. I mean, flying on a dragon, obviously, I have experience with that, but not without the dragon. So?”

“So… you’d like a flying lesson?” Hiccup guessed. “Is Atali okay with this?”

“What does Atali have to do with it?”

“Right. Stupid question. Okay, just let me…” Hiccup glanced around the room, then looked back at Ruffnut. “Could you…”

“Could I what?”

“Ruffnut get out,” Astrid snapped, blunt as ever. Ruffnut blinked, confused until she recalled that her friends were naked. She rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll be outside. But seriously, I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s not anything I haven’t seen before-” Ruffnut dodged the pillow that came flying at her head and decided it would be best to leave, just in case the next thing Astrid threw was her axe.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering where Toothless is he got kicked out for being a nuisance when Hiccup and Astrid were trying to get it on. Odds are he was watching Ruffnut from the roof.


End file.
